Apocalypse Rising
I only have a little bit of time to write this. The apocalypse is coming and I need to hurry. I don't know when or how it started, I just know that the zombies are coming. Along with their leaders. You've probably heard of them, but they have been reduced to the tiniest fragments of themselves. That is why I am giving these instructions to you. Go to the Farlands. Have the Entities there, the nearly powerless ones, help you. Tell them that you can save this world only if they give you a weapon. Make sure it is a good one. Diamond is ideal, but iron if you can't get it. Use it to defeat the evil entities. And save the world. Do not fail. The entire world depends on you. Good luck. '- Steve' It's been a few days and not much has changed. I am in the Farlands writing in a diary that will automatically update to the other one, the one you are reading. The entities are gone, but they left behind some things that I will use to make you a weapon. Hurry. I can see the dust cloud from the army's march. Thankfully this diary can let me know how close the other is to me. You're closer, so I hope you make it before them. -''' Steve''' How are you doing? Sorry I couldn't keep you in the Farlands longer but you have your weapon and I'll be asking for updates as you go. I have some business to attend to, namely trying to track down the entities. Tell me how you are doing and hurry! We need to find an End Portal. Then we can take some obsidian, make a Nether Portal, enlist some help of the enemy's prisoners, and take back the Overworld. -''' Steve''' Hey Steve, doing great. I met one or two zombies, but the weapon you made turned them into dust. I wish I had some food, but the animals are all in hiding and the plants are dying too. I've had to eat a few servings of zombie meat, which is terrible. I had to find a cow, which took a LONG time, and milk it for a remedy. But the Eyes of Ender say we're close. I can't wait to stop traveling miles and miles, continuously throwing the Eyes. Hope you find some of the entities; I heard E303 doesn't really like traveling and I think he will have only gone a few hundred blocks. - Alex Hey Al, sorry it's been so long, but I've gotten some of the entities. Only one has been vanquished, and it's my fault. I knew it was a trap, but I wanted to go through the shortcut anyway. Turns out you move really slow trying to convince entities to come with. I hope you've found the stronghold. We need that Nether Portal. I will see you soon (hopefully). - Steve Steve. So glad to hear from you, I was worried. Don't be too upset about the vanquished entity, you tried your best. Out of curiosity, who was it? I got back from the End by convincing some ghosts I found hiding in a ghost town to help, but I never saw them again. Ha ha. But the fight was great, sword up the Ender Dragon's nose and all. I've got the obsidian. Meet me the normal place and we can make the portal. - Alex Hey Alex, I'm almost there, so this might be the last time I write it this for now. Until the world needs saving again. We only lost 1 entity overall, I don't know its name, it was this thing that looked like a human cat. Just sat down and licked itself, right in the middle of a battle. Cats. I just wanted to let you know, if we don't make it out of here alive... I love you. You are the best sister I could ever have. - Steve Category:Short Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:ClareBear737 Category:Cliche Category:ROBLOX